Following Spirit
by Sinistrosa
Summary: Et si la seule issue possible n'est plus que l'abandon total et indéniable à la fougue ?
1. Chapter 1

Les flammes viraient tantôt au bleuté, tantôt à la couleur de la passion et de la chaleur. Luisantes et se caressant, elles dansaient très suggestivement devant les yeux polaires de Drago Malefoy.

Tenant un verre de bourbon à la main, le tournant sous tous ses aspects, sans daigner n'y jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'oeil, le jeune homme et adulte, était propice à un long et périple moment de réflexion.

Bruyantes. Macabres. Fugitives. Dangereuses.

Ses pensées n'avaient rien et ne possédaient rien de joyeux. Drago se trituraient les lèvres, hagard et perdu face à la contemplation de femmes dansant dans le feu, devant lui.

Tout paraissait trop calme ici. Trop sombre. Trop _triste_.

Dix belles années : qu'avait-il eu le temps de bâtir ? Une famille.

Nouveau levé de sourcil abusif. « Tu es pitoyable Drago » avait-il pensé. Avait-il dit... Avait-il confirmé.

Une famille indéniablement à l'image de la sienne, de sa personnalité et de sa grandeur. Quand les cris de Scorpius, son fils, ne rendait pas sa mère Astoria, folle, dans les couloirs du manoir, tout paraissait beaucoup trop triste et loin des attentes de Drago.

Pour lui, fonder une famille n'avait rien eu de réparateur. Seul la montée au succès l'avait presque assouvit. Mais si on lui demanderait ce qui le retenait ici, Drago Malefoy vous aurez certainement rit au nez : rien, évidemment. Tout était trop comme son père le voulait, tout était trop comme cela devait être, non comme il aurait voulu que ce soit.

Quelle belle désillusion.

C'était vicieux. C'était malsain. Drago restait dans cet univers qui lui promettait sécurité mais ennuie profond et douloureux. Et en bon lâche qu'il avait toujours été, il se contentait de cela. Non parfaitement cela dit, car il était évident qu'il aurait troqué cela contre la fougue, la passion, le désir à assouvir. Putain ouais, Drago voulait ressentir autre chose que de l'habitude, que de la routine presque lancinante et masochiste. Il voulait et exigeait à cet instant : pouvoir vivre et non survivre.

Pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : se réveiller et gagner l'admiration de son père, ou l'envoyait se faire foutre. Garder ses parents prêts de lui, mais jamais assez cependant, de peur qu'ils puissent juger la vie qu'il entreprenait, libertine et désinvolte. Car oui, là était son envie. Il en avait assez de toujours agir dans les règles de l'art, dans le contrôle et la parfaite maîtrise des choses. De soi, avant tout. Des autres, après ça.

Drago Malefoy s'ennuyait à crever. Là voilà la triste vérité. Et ni les formes délicates et féminines de sa femme, ni l'amour et l'affection de son fils n'arrivait à le rendre pleinement et complètement heureux. Déjà avait-il été une seule fois heureux, à proprement parlé ? Même un empire à son nom n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Il en venait même à se demander s'il n'était pas juste __malade__.

De quoi, qu'en savait-il ? Ce qu'il savait juste, c'est que ça le bouffait de plus en plus, profondément et viscéralement. Paradoxalement, sa souffrance lui prouvait qu'il était toujours vivant. Le blond doutait parfois même de son existence, se rendant compte qu'il se murait de plus en plus dans une indifférence totale et justement maladive. C'en était presque effrayant si ça n'était pas navrant. Des futilités auxquelles Drago n'avait eu jamais à s'abaisser, son éducation lui interdisant tout ce qui ne rimait pas avec pouvoir et noblesse. Comme une maladie, elle s'était installée silencieusement et avec lenteur, une lenteur si exagérée que c'en était déconcertant. Vicieuse et incontrôlable.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que jusqu'à alors, rien n'y personne n'était son remède. Et il doutait même qu'il puisse seulement exister. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le guérir d'un passé douloureux et qui le confinait, d'un futur désert de tout _plaisir_, et d'un présent presque inexistant sur le plan affectif. C'était comme si il avait besoin, soit de mourir, soit d'une tornade qui aurait égoïstement tout détruit : erreurs, vices et solitude.

Il était loin de se douter que son remède d'une part, était bien vivant, et qu'il représentait tout ce qu'il s'était toujours interdit d'espérer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite ET fin... (OH J'ADORE ECRIRE CES MOTS... ça prouve que j'en ai eu le courage).**

**Bon, deuxième OS terminé, qui reste assez mimi.. Le prochain ne sera pas ****_pareil_****...**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Louve.**_

* * *

ymaassouli : Pour répondre à ta review, puisque je ne connais pour l'instant rien du tout à ce site (oui les recherches n'ont pas évoluées, ou ne se sont pas montrées très concluantes...), je te remercie du fond du coeur (non non vraiment). Ton petit avis m'a fait énormément plaisir, et voici la suite : j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bonne lecture ma jolie !

_**SINON. Je ne remercie pas les 110 viewers qui ne laissent aucunes traces. Sympas les gars, merci !**_

* * *

[...]

Les talons de la jeune femme claquèrent sur les pavés du chemin de Traverse. Elle réajusta sa veste blazer et son caban sur son épaule avant de jeter un œil sur la rue pour trouver l'endroit qu'elle cherchait. Au bout de l'allée pavillonnée, l'enseigne stupéfiante de la Banque de Gringotts apparaissait.

Armé d'un sourire, ses pas se dirigèrent avec légèreté -et également assurance- vers la banque. Avant d'arriver à l'endroit voulu, elle passa devant la boutique Farces et Attrapes des deux jumeaux Weasley, qui possédait maintenant un seul et _unique_ propriétaire.

Une moue triste passa sur son visage, avant d'inspirer l'air nécessaire à ses poumons. Elle se promit qu'après être sortit de Gringotts, elle irait saluer George d'une étreinte chaleureuse.

Elle poussa la porte de la banque et son regard fut saisit par la luxure de la pièce. Évidemment, après la quasi-destruction de ce lieu par le Lord défunt, tout avait été réaménager. L'allée principale avait été conservée, mais la décoration était changée : plus sombre, mais également dès plus raffinées. Les gobelins possédaient tous un bureau qui leur était proprement attribué, en vieux bois noir. En fait, tout était en bois noir et au milieu de l'allée centrale se trouvait un bureau surélevé avec un gobelin qui avait sûrement dû prendre la place de l'ancien digérant, mort dans la quête des Horcruxes il y a dix belles années de cela.

Face à lui, elle avala sa salive et un sourire fugace apparue sur ses lèvres fines mais rouges.

« - Bonjour miss Granger ! Fit le gobelin joyeusement.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix assurée. »

Surprise tout de même de cette célébrité qu'elle aimait peu, elle décala une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

« - Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Enfin, ne soyez pas si.. hm, elle se racla la gorge : flatteur, elle fit un grand sourire. Je voulais simplement savoir si il était possible d'ouvrir une nouvelle chambre forte.

\- À quel ordre, mademoiselle ?

\- À l'ordre du ministère de la magie. »

Le gobelin souleva un sourcil dubitatif et disparu une vingtaine de secondes dans un inaudible murmure. « Je reviens. » furent ses seules paroles.

Elle patienta, tournant la tête de gauche à droite avec un regard curieux. Tout était très...luxueux et confortable ici. C'était décoré avec goût, et elle en venait même à se demander qui avait prit cette initiative.

Enfin, le gobelin réapparu avec une mine songeuse.

« - Le directeur va vous recevoir.

\- Le directeur... ?

\- Lorsqu'il s'agit du ministère, il souhaite être tenu au courant. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils. Bien, alors s'il en était ainsi, il était directeur, et de toute évidence ce n'était pas elle qui allait pouvoir prendre les décisions.

Elle suivit donc le gobelin qui été précédemment descendu de son estrade et qui lui avait également ouvert une porte. Cette porte donnait sur un couloir ou les murs étaient en bois noir, avec de magnifiques reliefs digne d'appartements princiers. À chaque côtés des portes présentes dans le couloir, se tenait des tables en marbre noire sur lesquelles étaient disposées des bouquets de roses rouges. Celui qui se tenait ici était un fin gourmet, c'était indéniable.

Soudain, le gobelin s'arrêta face à deux grandes portes dans le même esprit que la décoration du couloir. Neuf lettres en or se tenaient sur la porte massive, qui se différenciaient totalement des autres : _directeur_.

Le gobelin toqua à a porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, cédant le passage à la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci entra après un dernier regard au gobelin, puis la porte claqua. Elle se trouva dans une pièce spacieuse et encore plus luxueuse -si c'était possible- que le hall d'entrée de la banque. Un bureau se tenait au fond de la pièce, et derrière celui-ci, une magnifique et gigantesque bibliothèque en bois noir, sur laquelle disposés des livres aux reliures anciennes mais précieuses.

Typiquement british.

Hermione en restait bouche-bée d'émerveillement.

Cependant, le bureau étant vide, elle s'interdisait tout pas : d'une part pour pouvoir observer la pièce de fond en comble, puis par politesse. Elle ne s'assiérait que si on lui proposerait.

Une porte claqua à sa droite, et elle tourna aussitôt son regard dans cette direction. Ce qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang.

Drago Malefoy, vêtu d'un magnifique costume vert sombre se déplaçait avec grâce vers son bureau, boutonnant la manchette de son poignet. Elle en resta interdite.

Levant les yeux vers elle, après s'être confortablement assit dans un fauteuil qui lui donnait des allures de _prince_, elle rencontra ses iris dévastateurs. Gris et tempétueux.

« - Granger, la salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête professionnel et respectueux. »

Il l'accueillait comme si il était habitué, comme si voir son ancienne ennemie de toujours ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde. Il devait être au courant de son arrivée : force était de constater la nonchalance de son attitude, respectueuse mais tout de même distante.

Distante qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux. Mur qu'il avait toujours construit entre eux dans la haine et le mépris éloignant toute approches possibles.

Mais maintenant, sentant que ce mur était plus haut qu'il ne l'avait toujours été, elle était effrayé. Effrayée car jamais elle n'avait trouvé que cette voix pouvait être aussi délicieusement froide. Et ça lui retournait l'estomac.

« - Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid que me vaux ce plaisir ? Dit-elle en reprenant les paroles que le gobelin lui avait adressé. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ravageur. Narquois, également.

_Le voilà_.

« - Il me semble que tu viens ici pour des affaires sérieuses. Et tout ce qui rime avec sérieux, rime avec moi.

\- Je vois qu'on ne laisse jamais sa modestie de côté, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'en pris, prend place, fit-il en lui désignant de ses longs doigts fins un siège en face de lui.

Elle se dirigea vers le siège désigné, étonné du ton soudainement sérieux du blond. »

À présent assise, la jeune femme releva les yeux après s'être confortablement installé et découvert. Son chandail blanc laissait apercevoir un léger décolleté sournois. La fin de sa chemise se perdait dans son pantalon noir taille haute. Ses jambes paraissaient interminables, et elle étaient rehaussées de talons simples et noirs, toujours.

Malgré le fait qu'elle n'est pas relevé une seule fois les yeux vers Malefoy, elle pouvait sentir que celui-ci la regardait, le dos contre son dossier et les mains devant son visage angélique.

« - Alors, dit-il en bougeant ses doigts les uns contre les autres, que me veut le ministère ?

\- À toi, rien. Il leur faut une nouvelle chambre forte pour pouvoir déposer les fonds d'une nouvelle construction.

\- Nouvelle construction ?, releva-t-il »

Hermione comprit que le jeune homme avait prit un nouveau masque qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas : il était sérieux, concentré, et très professionnel.

Il se montrait attentif et disposé. Cette certaine maturité était probablement arrivé à sa sixième année de Poudlard, année pendant laquelle il était un enfant qui payait le fruit des erreurs de son père contre une force face à laquelle il n'était rien. Rien, si ce n'était une minuscule entrave, une peur pitoyable et de la bonté dissimulée.

Et probablement que les dix années qui venait de passer prouvait à Hermione ce qu'elle s'était toujours refuser d'avouer : en plus d'être une personne particulièrement aristocratique -autant dans sa prestance naturelle et parfois hautaine, que dans ses paroles-, Drago était quelqu'un de très intelligent, puissant et narquoisement subtil. Sa place en tant que directeur de la plus célèbre banque anglaise sorcière le prouvait. Malefoy n'avait sûrement pas été envoyé à Serpentard pour son affection plus que dissimulée, mais pour son ambition et sa grandeur.

D'ailleurs, elle remarquait qu'un serpent en argent était brodé sur le coude de la manche de son costume trois pièces.

« Serait-on nostalgique ? » pensa-t-elle sournoisement.

« - Oui, celle d'une maison de correction.

\- Une maison de correction ? À quel usage ?

\- Pour _corriger_. »

C'est sur ce ton qu'elle fit comprendre à Malefoy qu'elle ne révélait aucunes autres informations, qui étaient, à en juger son regard sérieux, très secrètes.

Cependant, sa dernière parole se perdait dans un double-sens ambiguë. Ayant elle-même comprit l'étrange électricité qui venait d'alourdir l'air, elle bougea, mal à l'aise sur son fauteuil. Est-ce le regard de Malefoy qui venait soudainement de la faire tiquer et regretter ses paroles, ou alors sa posture aristocratique qui lui saillait à merveille ?

Et par toutes les grâces de la vie commune et d'adultes sensibles, Hermione savait à présent qu'il y avait des regards à éviter d'exécuter, des paroles à éviter de prononcer, et des pensées à faire taire.

Le blond décolla son dos droit de son fauteuil avant de poser ses coudes sur son bureau en marbre. Celui-ci sortit un dossier blanc immaculé du tiroir qui se trouvait sur sa gauche, et un pot d'encre voltigea à travers la pièce avant de se poser délicatement sur le bureau.

« - Pour corriger ? Hm... »

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un violent raté.

Mais c'était quoi, _ça_ ?

« - J'ai besoin de plus de... détails, Granger. »

Elle comprit maintenant que le serpent vicieux en face d'elle s'amusait allégrement à lui parler à double-sens, tout en gardant son allure professionnelle et sérieuse, qui cachait un sourire diaboliquement séducteur.

Deuxième raté.

« - Je ne peux pas t'en fournir davantage. »

Il était impératif de cesser ce jeu immédiatement.

Pourtant, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre lorsque Malefoy releva ses yeux aguicheurs vers elle, après avoir griffonné rapidement et d'une écriture penchée et délicate le nom du dossier.

Elle sentit dans sa bouche le goût désagréable de son rouge à lèvre rouge. Et celui du sang, _encore_.

Malefoy l'avait également remarqué.

« - Et moi je ne peux pas ouvrir de banque sans connaître les détails de manière_ profonde_. »

Troisième et inlassable raté.

« - Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit beaucoup trop curieux, ici, fit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. »

Drago se recula en murmurant un « Je vois. » inaudible. Il recula les pieds de sa chaise avant de défaire un bouton de sa chemise noire.

Une question vint percuter avec ardeur le crâne de la jeune femme : « Pourquoi venait-il de faire ça ? » mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais poser cette question à voix haute si elle ne voulait pas se trouver dans une position inconfortable.

La chaleur lui bloquait l'accès à la respiration.

L'ambiance de la pièce était électrique et lourde de sens. Si les paroles que le Serpentard lançait le faisait sourire, l'attitude d'Hermione en face de lui était bien plus délectable : celle-ci gesticulait mal à l'aise, comme si les paroles la touchait immédiatement là ou il ne fallait évidemment pas. Ses lèvres pincées et le rouge de ses joues étaient exquises, il fallait bien qu'il se l'admette.

« - La curiosité n'a jamais été quelque chose de propre à mon comportement, dit-il en utilisant le même ton. Cependant, j'avoue l'être particulièrement lorsque c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse. »

Malsain. C'était indéniablement malsain.

Ou peut-être était-ce la façon dont le blond utilisait ses mots, l'intelligence de la manipulation séductrice, sa subtilité – chose qu'elle avait toujours apprécié chez lui mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer-, le charisme diaboliquement sage de son élégance et de son élocution. Peut-être que ce tout mélangé rendait Hermione malade d'un malaise qu'elle n'avait jamais connu face à tout hommes.

Oui mais voilà, tout homme sauf celui-ci. Celui qui avait rendu sa vie compliquée, celui qui se moquait avec plaisir de son sang, de sa condition, et d'elle, tout simplement. Tellement que ça l'en avait rendu malade de haine et de colère pendant des jours entiers. L'homme qui pourtant l'avait touché en plein cœur, celui pour lequel elle avait connu le plus souvent la plus secrète des compassions. Qui aurait aimé être éduqué de la sorte ? Qui aurait aimé, si jeune, faire face aux cauchemars de la vie de Drago Malefoy ? Élever dans l'ignorance de la définition de la tolérance et de l'égalité ?

Mais le mot « pourquoi ? » clignait dans sa tête comme un néon, semblant effacer tout ce qui la remplissait. Pourquoi Malefoy prenait-il un malin plaisir à la consternée, la mettre mal à l'aise de la sorte, alors qu'il l'avait toujours méprisé pour son sang, son apparence, elle-même en tout et pour tout ? Pourquoi se montrait-il si intéressé avec elle, alors qu'il avait toujours été si indifférent face à elle, en tant qu jeune femme à Poudlard ? Car c'était le cas maintenant : il s'intéressait à elle en tant que jeune femme. En tant que personne qui a des _désirs_ et des _besoins_.

« - Et d'ailleurs, continua-t-il face à ce mutisme plaisant, la curiosité se trouve être unes de tes plus grandes caractéristiques, Granger. »

Elle sentait que chaque paroles étaient pesées avec la plus grandes des initiatives.

« - C'est délicieux de ta part d'avoir retenu ça, Malefoy, malheureusement la curiosité n'a rien avoir à faire dans notre affaire, justement.

\- Je crains de devoir me montrer plus insistant, dit-il en se déplaçant devant le bureau contre lequel il se mit assit, sinon je ne pourrai satisfaire tes _désirs_. »

Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif, dans une moue contrainte mais si mignonne.

Mignonne... Innocente. Si pure...

Elle semblait si déstabilisée face à cette distance si écourtée, face à cette position nonchalante mais également sagement étudiée.

« - Est-ce que c'est une menace que vous me faîtes-là, monsieur le directeur ? »

Malefoy sourit narquoisement... Innocente, disait-on ?

« - J'aime beaucoup ce soudain vouvoiement... Granger se serait-elle décidée à avouer la supériorité de ma personne ?

\- Je pense que tu te méprends, Malefoy. Je suis ici sur l'ordre du ministère, et ni toi, ni tes remarques déplacées ne vont changer quelque chose à ma mission ! »

Le blond souleva un sourcil de façon allusive.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de ratés que son cœur pouvait comptés.

« - Eh bien, eh bien... À quoi fais-tu allusion, dis-moi ? Je pense que je ne te suis pas.. »

La façon dont elle contractait ses petits poings rageurs le rendait terriblement impatient.

« - C'est toi, là... ! Ça te fait plaisir hein Malefoy, de me mettre mal à l'aise ? Tu n'as pas grandit ! Toujours le même petit garçon blond et prétentieux !

\- Allons allons, tu vas finir par me vexer...

\- C'est évidemment le but !

\- Et pourquoi te donnes-tu cette _peine_ ? »

Oui, pourquoi ça ? Cette question raisonnait dans sa tête comme une impasse.

« - Parce que tu m'énerves !

\- Et depuis quand ma simple personne a-t-elle un quelconque impact envers la _jolie_ lionne effarouchée ? »

Et soudain, la jeune lionne effarouchée le devint bel et bien.

Elle se leva de son siège si confortable et se risqua à percuter des prunelles orageuses. Des prunelles qui, au risque de perdre toute crédibilité, l'avait toujours énormément perturbé. Violentes, tempétueuses, dangereuses. Interdites.

Le blond, comme si il savait ce qui allait suivre, se mit debout sur ses deux pieds comme attendant le supplice... ou la récompense.

La jeune femme s'approcha avec vitesse, et elle ne saurait dire qui des deux avait d'abord posé sa bouche sur celle de l'autre. Si on était trop fier comme Malefoy, on aurait pu rejeter la faute sur l'autre. Si on était trop rancunière comme Hermione, on aurait rejeté la faute sur l'autre.

Le blond attacha ses mains à la taille de la jeune femme, comme impatient,_ prêt_. La lionne s'accrochait à son col avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

Car c'était le cas : assez de ses cauchemars, assez de sa vie conjugale plus qu'écartée de ce qu'elle attendait, assez de cette pression sur ses épaules, assez de sa popularité macabre. Profondément lessivée par ce que lui avait laissé la vie, il y a neuf ans de cela dans la grande bataille. Plus qu'épuisé de garder la figure d'Hermione Granger, d'être forte pour tout le monde, et de ne jamais pouvoir tout quitter.

Pourtant tous ses doutes sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire s'envolèrent quand elle sentit la main du Serpentard faire son chemin le long de son dos. En un clignement de paupières, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon négligés glissèrent sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Brutalement, il perdit ses longs doigts aristocratiques dans ses boucles à présent disciplinées. Plongeant son visage dans son cou et dispersant de nombreuses myriades de baisers, il huma l'odeur de sa chevelure qu'il avait si souvent insulté. Maintenant, pour rien au monde il en décrocherait ses doigts.

Appuyant sa main sur son flanc, et une derrière sa tête, l'approchant encore plus de son corps, il tourna le sien dans le but de l'allonger sur son bureau. D'une main précise et qui y allait pourtant à l'aveuglette, il balaya tous les objets se trouvant sur son bureau.

La jeune femme ne sursautait nullement, appréciant ses caresses, appréciant cette brusquerie contrôlée, appréciant également cette langue qui lui faisait tourner la tête et lui arrachait des dizaines de frissons.

Elle ne savait plus quelle était la frontière.

Drago, lui, avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Il tenait la fougue entre ses mains, alors comment pouvait-il seulement se contrôler ? Il sentait qu'il pouvait la perdre à chaque instant. Alors, à chaque instant il en faisait plus que sa proie il la rendait sienne, y mettant toute la force et l'intensité qui le dirigeait.

C'était plus que du plaisir, c'était une osmose entre ciel et terre, entre enfers et paradis.

Plus de distance. Plus de mur. Aucune hauteur à franchir, aucun obstacles qui l'avait obligé à se marier à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, à fonder une famille dont il ne voulait pas. Pas de famille qui lui avait inculqué des règles auxquelles il ne croyait plus. Plus rien que du désir, ardent, comme des flammes qui vous brûlent des pieds à la tête.

C'était ça qu'il attendait. C'était ça le remède il le sentait. Plus les vêtements étaient rares sur le corps de la lionne qui se trouvait sous lui, moins son mal le possédait. Plus qu'en avoir envie, il en avait besoin.

Comme une bouffée d'air frais, comme une eau jetée en pleine figure, comme un coup reçu au milieu du visage. Un réveil brutal, mais qui faisait un bien immense, fou même.

Il se sentait renaître.

Elle gémissait. Un plaisir fou lui tordait les tripes. Plus elle sentait les mains de Drago se baladait sur son corps changé, plus elle avait l'impression de perdre pied.

Entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille, son corps au bord du gouffre et rencontrant de plus belle l'excitation de son amant, elle sourit. Elle aussi se sentait renaître. Plus que jamais.

Faisant glisser délicatement l'habit de soie qui recouvrait sa poitrine, Drago ne contrôlait plus la folle démangeaison de son bas ventre ainsi que le désir qui le prenait de toute part. C'était merveilleux, et il en voulait encore, et plus. La jaugeant d'un regard emplit de désir et de douceur, l'orage de ses prunelles était violent.

Le blond fit le tour de l'habit de soie qui caressait les hanches de la jeune femme avec un seul doigt, puis le fit glisser le long de ses jambes nues. Un faible gémissement lui brûlait les lèvres. Il la voulait, ici et maintenant. Ailleurs, et plus tard, également.

Le dernier habit disparu de son corps, et relevant le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien, ils ne firent plus qu'uns. Se trouvant enfin, après avoir connu la souffrance, le désespoir, le sang, la mort.

Enlacés, presque les deux corps en un seul, ils expirèrent au même moment. De grâce, ils ouvrirent alors les yeux, leurs paupières papillonnantes, et le cœur léger.

Tournant son regard maintenant d'un gris azuré vers elle, relâchant tout l'effort de ses muscles, des mèches blondes de cheveux devant ses yeux, il lui fit un petit sourire sournois en coin, que la jeune femme accueillit avec plaisir, pour la première fois.

« - Au plaisir de vous avoir reçu, miss Granger. » glissa-t-il avant de remettre sa tête dans sa position initiale et de fermer les yeux.

Il fallait que ça cesse, maintenant.

Pourtant, tout commençait à peine.


	3. Chapter 3

Donc évidemment, comme ceci est très court, et que tout le monde n'a peut-être pas TOUT comprit (je ne vous prend pas pour des quiches, enfin ! ), je tiens à laisser plusieurs explications.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à répondre à toi, **ymaassouli** : Je te remercie énormément ! Au delà de tes attentes, c'est carrément inenvisageable et c'est pourtant ce que tu me dis : milles merci. Et tu peux me poser toutes les questions qui te turlupine, puisque évidemment j'y réponds avec plaisir. Donc, non : et j'en suis désolé, il n'y aura pas de suite (enfin c'est pas dans on optique pour l'instant) et donc non (encore, oui je sais, je me trouve cruelle maintenant..) ce petit OS riquiqui ne sera pas une fiction.. (entends-tu mon cœur qui souffre de devoir te répondre si négativement ? )

Peut-être que je vais commencer une fiction une vraie, bien longue si je m'en sens le courage... Bisous à toi !

Pour revenir sur l'histoire en elle-même. Je préfère être clair : Drago n'est pas amoureux d'Her-mignonne. Seulement complètement fasciné d'un plaisir malsain (en bonne et due forme, j'adore décrire ce genre de relation), et agit également pour contrer sa lassitude. Lassitude trouvée, comme je vous le disais dans l'auspice, dans une famille qui ne lui convint pas, d'être obligé de croire certaines choses auxquelles il lui a fallu toute une enfance pour lui inculquer. Il a peut-être prit du temps à réaliser, mais maintenant c'est le cas. Et honnêtement, quoi de mieux qu'Hermione Granger, née-moldue, que lui on a toujours apprit à détester, qu'il a toujours méprisé pour des milliards de raisons, pour le divertir un peu ?

Bon, je vous arrête : je ne suis pas aussi cruelle. Il ne se sert pas d'elle, il comprend petit à petit que c'est plus qu'un plaisir malsain, sans que ça se rapporte immédiatement à de l'amour. Hermione apaise le tourment intérieur de Drago. Tourment intérieur qui le rend aigri, indifférent et las de tout. Las de devoir supporter une vie dont il ne veut pas ! Ah, et ben dîtes-moi, elle n'arrive pas à point notre jolie castor, hm ?

On comprend donc à la fin que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir comprit que Drago se sentait et soulagé, et quémandeur. Il en veut plus, bien parce qu'avec elle, _la fougue_, il se sent littéralement beaucoup mieux.

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais la quitter ? ***clin d'oeil suggestif***

Bon, dans tous les cas j'espère que ça vous a plu... tendre baisers tiens (montrons-nous guillerets !)


End file.
